Panem High: A New Life
by apollo's-favourite-daughter
Summary: On the brink of death Ms. Everdeen falls in love with a rich business man, once they are married he sends Katniss and Prim off, each to a different boarding school. This is the story of their first year at their schools. Romance/Friendship. Will be better than it sounds. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Panem high: A New Life.**

** Summary: On the brink of death Ms. Everdeen falls in love with a rich business man, once they are married he sends Katniss and Prim off, each to a different boarding school. This is the story of their first year at their schools. Romance/Friendship. Will be better than it sounds.**

** This is my first fanfiction, so please only constructive criticism.**

** Katniss P.O.V**

I watched Prim get on her plane, to only god knows where, well technically it's not god who knows, but Fabio, my mother's new husband. Fabio refused to tell me where she was going, for some reason he thought I would go after her, he didn't even tell me where I was going! I really was going to miss Prim, I hope she has fun, wherever she is.

Slowly I pick up my carry on and wander over to my mother, she delicately hugs me and wishes me luck, as I go to the ticket stand. After my delightful interaction with the stewardess I finally take my seat on the plane. I look out of the window and say my silent goodbyes as the plane takes off.

Goodbye old house.

Goodbye old friends.

Goodbye old mum.

Goodbye old life.

Goodbye old me.

I lean back and settle in for my four-hour flight. I close my eyes and hope sleep will hit me. Unfortunately it doesn't, so I end up watching Avatar on the small television in front of me. When it's finally over, I take my headphones off and glance at the clock. Great. At least another hour and a half left, I hate planes. They scare me, they never used to, until my father died.

He was a honourable man; he worked in the RAF, and was unfortunately shot down. I remember the day he left for duty, I remember him telling me 'It will all be over soon, and then I can come back, and we can have the rest of our lives with each other! But while I'm gone I expect you to pick up my slack! I want you to comfort mother and Prim, and be there for them! I want you to do the repairs around the house. But most of all I want you to remember that I will always love you, and never ever leave you.' He whispered whilst slowly placing his lucky mockingjay pin in my hands. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered 'I love you daddy'

That was the last conversation we ever had, I lived up to his expectations, well most of them, it was hard fixing the leaky roof last winter, but I somehow managed. I kept his pin on me at all times, and never let it leave my sight, it was the last thing I had of him.

A small shake pulled me out of my daydream, and I opened my eyes to a concerned looking stewardess, I smiled at her and thanked her for everything, before leaving the plane to my new life.

It took me a while to adjust to my surroundings, much to my dismay there wasn't a pine tree in sight. It was quite humid and very warm, I could see palm trees, but they were in no way comforting. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, and was cloudless. I smiled, thinking, Prim would have loved it here, the beautiful animals, and wild array of colours just per... I am snapped out of my thoughts by a women with unnaturally pink hair, and clown make-up.

She smiles at me and questions "Are you Katniss Everdeen?" I doubt my ability to speak without my voice cracking so I just nod. Her grin stretches even further. "Come along then, we need to collect your luggage, I know your just going to love it here at Panem High!" she squealed. Again I just nod happily, faking my enthusiasm.

We make our way to the baggage carousel; I spot my green bag and carefully pick it up. She sets off again towards the car park, I trail behind her, half-heartedly listening to her idle chit-chat. I follow her to a beautiful black Ferrari, my jaw drops, she looks at me excitedly, and loads my luggage into the boot. Without any reluctance I slide in to my seat in the front of the car.

The engine purrs as she starts the car, and we make our way to Panem High, my new home.

**Soooo… what do you think? Reviews please…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, any ideas will be happily accepted, anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter…**

My heart stops as I see my new home for the first time, it was huge! It looked like a modernised castle, it was perfect, it had beautiful glass walling in certain areas, and a smooth substance called 'marble' in others. Effie glanced back, smiling at my awe, then a bell sounds, and she panics. "Come along dear, you can admire it later." She chirps.

I follow her to the front office where she gathers my locker number and code, schedule, dorm room and identification badge. She then takes me to another office and hands me a pile of books, so heavy that I nearly drop them. She then takes me to a large glass box, presses a button and we shoot upwards. She laughs at my scared expression and then leads me to my room, politely she says goodnight, and then leaves.

I look around my dorm, it has two king sized beds, two lavish bathrooms made of marble, two large mahogany desks, two mahogany closets and one full length mirror, lined with crystal and real gold. Everything looks so expensive, I stick out like a sore thumb.

I carefully open my suitcase to unpack and then I see clothes I've never seen before, I must have got the wrong bag, I check the name tag _Katniss Everdeen_. These are my clothes, Prim, she must have done this, she must have got me some new designer clothes, all still with the price tag on. I hang them up, waiting to find something more me, but I just keep on finding these girly dresses, and designer blouses. Where are my old, worn out converse, or my black ripped jeans, the things that I like, NOWHERE! I decide not to grieve my clothes, and just accept what I have to wear. Then at the bottom of the suitcase I see the uniform.

It wasn't as bad as I first thought, yes, the blouse did have ruffles, and the skirt would be a few inches above my knee, but the blazer, that I liked! It was forest green and had the school crest on the jacket pocket, it was stylish, and not too girly, I liked it.

Just as I finished unpacking, a blonde haired girl around my age walked in, she smiled at me warmly. I stood up and went to shake her hand when she pulled me in to a big hug. Reluctantly I hugged her back, eventually she pulled off, and smiled again. "Hi, my names Glimmer, and you must be Katniss, it's so great to finally meet you, roomie!" she chirped excitedly.

"Glimmer" I said matching her tone "You are so much prettier than the picture shows!" I lie. I never did see her picture, I just guessed! She grinned and thanked me so much. Glimmer was pretty, so technically I wasn't lying, her hair was blonde and had playful curls, her eyes were a soft brown and they had a nice twinkle in them and she had a very toned body. We talked for the next hour or so, before she decided I had to meet her friends, Glimmer had been here a few years longer than me so she had a lot of friends.

She forced me in to a summer dress and white heels and dragged me to the quad. We walked over to her friends, "Everyone I'd like you to meet Katniss, my new roomie" Glimmer said nudging me forward.

"Hi" I said awkwardly "Nice to meet you all." I stutter. To my surprise no one laughs, instead they smile and tell me to sit down. Glimmer had a lot of friends, I can barely remember them all, I do remember some though, there was Clove, Annie, Cashmere, Johanna, Rue, and Foxface. They were all really accepting, and made me feel comfortable. After a while of getting to know each other, Glimmer thought we better get some food, so me and her head to the cafeteria, saying we'll meet them later in our room.

Once we were in the cafeteria, I immediately felt over dressed, everybody else was in jeans or something, well everyone except me and Glimmer. I get a few wolf whistles and damns off guys, but I just ignore them. Glimmer and I both get a hot chocolate and a chocolate muffin and sit down together. Just as I'm about to take a bite out of my muffin Glimmer whispers in a posh accent "Looks like you're getting the attention of that dashing young fellow over there." We both giggle for several minutes at the idiots in the cafeteria. Then we decide to leave.

Back in our dorm Glimmer and I change in to our pyjamas, and wait for the girls to come. After 30 minutes Glimmer decided to go and look for them and tells me to call if anyone comes. I was starting to get bored so I go to the bathroom to clean my teeth. Just then I here a knock at the door, thinking it's the girls I yell, "It's open." I hear the door open and close, but no ones spoke yet so I walk to the bathroom door to tell them to just get settled in, when I see the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he questions, looking quite shocked.

"Who am I? I live here, don't question me! I should be the one asking you questions, who are you? Why are you here? What do you want?" I retort whilst scowling.

He laughs at me, "Well I was here for Glimmer, but since she isn't in…" he starts and walks closer to me, he leans in to my ear and whispers "I guess me and you could have a little fun!"

A shiver runs down my spine, he leans in to kiss me, so I push him back, hard. He stumbles back a bit, probably shocked. I glare at him and start towards the door, when I get slammed back against the wall. I yelp in pain, and he laughs. He goes in again to kiss me, so I slap him and start screaming "Who do you think you are? You can't just walk in to a room and try to seduce some poor girl!" he looks dumbfounded, but soon regains his confidence, "You really need to stop being so cocky and full of yourself and get out of my room NOW" I yell. He shakes his head, I walk to the door and fling it open, then shove him out, while shouting "Don't even think of coming back!"

He scurries away, which makes me laugh! Then all the girls come around the corner grinning wildly! Glimmer pulls me in to a hug whilst whispering "I can't believe you passed!" I raise my eyebrow to question her.

"You didn't let Finnick near you, it shows that you're one of us!" Johanna says.

"We all unknowingly pushed him away, it's how we tell who our new friends can be" Annie chirps.

"We don't want be friends with any sluts!" Clove explains.

"And you passed!" Cashmere squeals.

"With flying colours!" Rue adds. We all laugh at this remark, remembering the look on Finnick's face! I could tell we were all going to be good friends.

Later that night everybody started comparing schedules, unfortunately I only had three classes with Glimmer and Clove, p.e, math and biology, but I had none with anyone else, which was quite sad. Then everyone left and Glimmer and I got in bed.

**Hope you all liked it.. please review for me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating, just really couldn't be bothered, anyway like suggested I've decided to try out a Prim POV please tell me if it works or not.**

** Prim POV**

I could still feel the hot tears running down my face as I boarded the plane; I can't believe he would split us up like this! I really hate him! I honestly don't know what my mother sees in him, he's got an awful personality, he constantly yells at Katniss and I for everything that goes wrong, he doesn't even listen to what actually happened, he just blames us! He's not even handsome, he's sloppy and unorganised, basically the exact opposite of mum! He's got grey hair with a bald patch at the back, he has muddy brown eyes, that remind me of swamps and has a belly bigger than the rest of his body, it hangs over his pants, and rumbles all the time. He is rich though, and did help us sort out our financial problems, but mum's still in depression from dad dying, and he just makes that worse for her. I can't believe he would split up twins, he's a monster, who does that? Well I can't get all sad about it now, what's done is done, I'll just have to make the most of it!

I stumble down the aisle, trying to find my seat, when I trip over a bag and land on a strangers lap. I look up and see a gorgeous face with blue eyes and brown hair, I smile sheepishly "Sorry" I mumble. He smiles and helps me to my feet. I continue walking down the aisle to an empty seat, I took my ticket out of my pocket and realise that I'm on the wrong row, I retrace my footsteps and reach my row, and surprise surprise the stranger I fell on is sitting there.

"Um, can I get, um, past please" I mutter. He stands up and gestures for me to pass, I sidestep along his seat, suddenly the plane shakes and I get flung onto him. My legs are either side of his legs and our lips are a mere inch apart. Awkwardly I get up and take my seat next to him, and then he starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" I question.

"Just the fact that we almost kissed and I don't even know your name" He chuckled. I laugh with him.

"Primrose Everdeen, but you can call me Prim" I reply.

"Rory Hawethorne, delighted to make your acquaintance" He replied. I burst out laughing, which makes a confused look appear on his face, which just makes me laugh even more.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"You! I mean, you're flirting madly and you don't even need to! Any girl would be mad not to fall for you I mean you are gorgeous!" I blurt out. Shit! Instantly I throw my hands over my mouth, and my eyes widen in shock! Why did I do that? He then starts laughing quite loudly.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" he laughed. I could feel the blush rising up, so I just nodded my head and looked down, I couldn't look in to his eyes. He then did something unexpected, he lifted my head with his hand and said "Don't be embarrassed, I think you're gorgeous too!" I smiled, knowing this would be an amazing plane journey, I hoped Katniss was also having fun!

** Katniss POV**

I sat in my room listening to Glimmer and Cashmere gossip about the Vamps and cute boys at our school, it really wasn't that interesting, every so often they'd ask my opinion and I'd just nod or smile at them. All I could think about was Gale, his parents sent him and Rory of somewhere as well, Prim never got to meet them, but I knew she would've loved them, she loved everyone. Gale was my bestfriend, when we both told each other we were leaving, we laughed and then we cried. That was the first time he'd seen me cry, and I didn't really care, I loved him, he was like a brother to me, I wish I could see him again.

I was cut out of my thoughts by Cashmere saying my name, I had no idea what she just said so I just nodded! Then they squealed and jumped up and down, oh no what had I done?

"I'll just go get my make-up bag and curling iron, be back in five!" Cashmere chirped, whilst running out the door! My eyes widen.

"Glimmer what exactly did I just agree to?" I ask.

"Oh nothing bad just that you will do cheerleader tryouts tonight and let us give you a makeover for it!" Glimmer replied. I nodded and smiled, trying to make her think I don't really mind, but honestly I was dreading it!

Suddenly Cashmere sprinted in with about 3 different bags, what could possibly be in them? "So I just called Rue, Annie and Madge and they're all coming over like now!" Cashmere said breathlessly. Just on cue all the girls ran in, even Clove, Johanna and Foxface came along. Johanna must have seen my shocked expression so she said, "Annie called us!"

I nodded and asked, "Are you helping too?"

"We're just here to see how long you'll last." Clove replied. What's that supposed to mean, I thought to myself. After 2 hours of plucking, waxing, bathing and crying I was finally ready. They dressed me in yoga pants and a sports bra, how perfect. "Ermm, so what will I have to do at this tryout exactly?" I asked. Everyone went silent and stared at me with wide eyes, Johanna was the one who broke the silence, by laughing loudly, I glared at her. "Are you being serious?" Johanna said, "Oh my god, you are, she is! She doesn't know what she's doing, you're going to be a laughing stock!"

"She'll be fine we can teach her!" Annie chirps. Everyone nods excitedly, but seeing my glare they stop.

"I'm flexible, I've done gymnastics since I could walk, but I can't dance for toffee!" I inform them. Everyone looks relieved, and I have no idea why!

"Sweetie, dancing is like the easiest part, thank god you're flexible, lets see what you can do!" Glimmer cheers. She says some basic jumps like: herkeys, pike, straddle and tuck, I do them perfectly. Then they start with more complex things like: back flips, front flips and other things. They all look shocked, and it makes me laugh!

"Okay, so I think you're ready, lets go get you on the squad" Cashmere squeals. We all laugh and wandered down to the field by the football pitch. When we got their the football team were also doing tryouts, great! Cashmere, Rue, Glimmer, Annie and Madge were already on the squad, so they were watching the tryouts already, Johanna, Clove and foxface stayed for support in the bleachers. When they started the head cheerleader called us up one by one, and made us do stunts and jumps, if we could do them we got to stay for round two. I managed to get through along with a few others, but then we had to shout cheers. It was awful. By my turn a about three girls had been reduced to tears by the head, great! "So I want you to say 'WE'VE GOT SPIRIT YES WE DO WE'VE GOT SPIRIT HOW 'BOUT YOU!'" the head chirped.

I had to stop myself from laughing, so I decided I'd just put on the most fake accent I could and I yelled back really cheesily "WE'VE GOT SPIRIT YES WE DO, WE'VE GOT SPIRIT HOW 'BOUT YOU!"

Glimmer looked shocked, that I did it, was it that bad, then the head smiled, and said "You're in, pick up your uniform tomorrow here, size 4 I expect?" I nodded, "You have to wear it everyday, no exceptions." I just nodded again, doubting my ability to speak. Just then Glimmer and Cashmere pounced on me, pushing me to the ground, still hugging me! They just kept on squealing in my ear. I laughed and let them have their moment! They pulled me up, and hugged me again! "Oh my god we're so proud! We have to get a treat for you tonight, we can go shopping for the party tomorrow, it will be awesome!" Glimmer squealed.

"What party?" I replied dumbfounded.

"The party Delly, the head cheerleader holds for all you newbies, it's like introducing you to everyone who's anyone, the swim, track and football teams all come!" Cashmere filled in for me. I nodded, and pretended I was excited, but I really wasn't, I just needed to cool off!

"I think I'm gonna go to the track, just to cool down." I told them all, "I'll be back in like an hour." I ran off to the track without letting them reply.

I started stretching, basic toe touches and lunges, to warm up and then, I started of jogging, I had so much on my mind, I can't believe I got in, does that make me popular? Or just lucky? Who knows? I just kept running, I really didn't want to stop. I could feel eyes on me as I ran, but I didn't want to see who it was, I just kept my eyes forwards. Until I felt someone running next to me, I turned my head to see a familiar bronze haired boy next to me.

**Finnick's pov**

I was bracing myself to get tackled by Cato when he just stopped and stared at something behind me. I followed his gaze to see a gorgeous girl, in just yoga pants and a sports bra stretching. Wow. Coach Brutus started shouting trying to force us to start practicing again, but realising we weren't listening, he gave up and walked away, leaving us staring at her.

She then started running, Marvel walked up to me and said "Damn, she is one fine girl." I laughed, and several guys nodded at him. I laughed.

"Well I'm going to talk to her, I'm sure she'd love to meet me." I replied. A couple of guys stared at me, like I was an idiot, but I kept going.

I soon caught up to her, which was pretty hard, because she's a fast runner, but I have good stamina. She turned her head to look at me and I flashed her my 100-watt smile, she glared and turned away. She looked quite familiar I wonder if I've met her before. "Hi, I'm Finnick Odair, are you new here?" I purred seductively.

"Yeah, what gave me away?" She replied sarcastically.

I decided to reply seriously anyway "Well I think I would've remembered someone as hot as you?"

"Really, because you seemed to have forgotten about me anyway?" She replied. Shit I do know her! Where did I meet her? "You really don't remember me do you?" She said whilst laughing. I looked at her dumbfounded, but then I remembered she was Glimmer's new friend, the one that hurt my private parts, and kicked me out!

"I'm so sorry I forgot about you, it's just..." I don't really know how to finish it off, what should I say?

**"What, it's just what?" she answered for me, "Just that I'm another girl you're hoping for some 'fun' with? Well guess what, I'm not, I'm not interested in you at all so just get over yourself, and come back when you actually have some self respect. Actually don't come back, just stay away from me! Got it?" I stopped running, shocked, and walked back to the guys, wow, this girl is amazing!**


End file.
